


All Wrapped Up

by Sexxica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Backless Panties, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Gags, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never knows what to get John for his birthday, so this year he wraps himself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamshurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamshurlocked/gifts).



> Yesterday was the ever lovely [iamshurlocked](http://iamshurlocked.tumblr.com/)'s birthday! She requested Sherlock not knowing what to get John for his birthday, and something to do with ribbons ... so here we are. I hope you like it sweetheart!

“Sherlock,”  John called out, the flat dark and much too quiet, “Sherlock, I thought we were going out for my birthday!”  John hung up his coat.  Surely he would have texted if an urgent case had come up.  It wouldn’t have been the first time John missed out on a celebration that way.  But Sherlock had seemed so eager to take John out this time, and insistent about when he should arrive home.

 John rounded the corner to the kitchen and noticed that their bedroom door was slightly ajar, dim light spilling out into the otherwise darkened flat.  John walked over and put a hand to the door, “Sherlock are you …”  John trailed off as he pushed the door open.

 There was Sherlock on their bed, bound in pretty blue ribbons, a matching gag in his mouth, a pair of pale blue panties with a large heart-shaped opening framing his arse and a big blue bow right at the top.  “Jesus,”  John breathed, or he would have if he had any air at all left in his lungs.  

 There was a card propped up next to a bottle of lube on the bedside table and John opened it.   _I didn’t know what to get you.  Please enjoy.  --Sherlock_

 John took a moment to catch his breath.  Dinner was off the menu, but Sherlock was certainly on it.  John pulled off his jumper, took off his jeans and socks, getting himself comfortable in just his pants.  

 He stood next to the bed, admiring Sherlock -- the way the gag dug lightly into the skin of his cheeks, the curve of his back and that big bow accenting the swell of his plush arse.  He was bound at the ankles and wrists, with remarkable skill considering he must have done it himself.  John wondered if he had been practising in secret while he was at work.

 John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, trailed them lightly down his back and over the exposed skin of his arse.  John stopped short, his fingers meeting something that was decidedly not Sherlock’s skin.  He crawled up on the bed, untying the bow around Sherlock’s ankles and unwinding the warm satin slowly, letting it slide against Sherlock, revelling in the smooth way it slipped and slid like liquid.

 He pushed Sherlock’s legs apart, letting out a quiet groan as of the base of the pastel blue plug was revealed.  “Oh, you perfect man,”  John said, running his hands up the back of Sherlock’s parted thighs.  He bent down to kiss and lick at Sherlock’s arse cheeks, enjoying the opening in the soft blue panties, he wouldn’t even have to take them off.   

 Sherlock squirmed beneath him, arching his back prettily.  John settled himself between Sherlock’s spread legs and gripped the base of the plug, giving it a gentle twist and tug.  Sherlock moaned around the gag.  “Mmm, I bet you’ve been hard since you put this in, huh?  How long ago must that have been?”  Sherlock, of course, couldn’t answer, but groaned and rutted into the sheets.

 “Come on, up on your knees for me, love.”  John said, wrapping his hands around Sherlock’s hips and helping him up until he rested on his knees and forearms.  John let a hand slip forward, following the soft fabric of the panties to where they bulged out around Sherlock’s stiff cock.  John gave it a slow squeeze and Sherlock buried his face into the bed with a high pitched whine.  “Mmm that’s nice.  Bet these panties feel good too.  You look so pretty for me.  My perfect birthday present all wrapped up.”

 John grasped the base of the plug again, wiggling it as he worked it free.  It was a thick tapered one, all powder blue, and came out slick with lube.  John set it aside and gently spread Sherlock’s arse cheeks, moaning as he rubbed his thumbs along the pink, glistening edges of his lubed and open hole.  “Beautiful,”  John murmured as Sherlock writhed on the bed, breathing hard.

 John reached over for the bottle of lube, pushed his pants off his hips and slicked himself up.  Sherlock whined and spread his legs further.  John steadied a hand on top of the big blue bow at the back of Sherlock’s panties and gripped himself with the other.  He pressed forward and sunk himself into Sherlock in one smooth motion, giving a long, low groan as he did.

 Sherlock keened and trembled under him, making unintelligible but pleased sounding noises around the gag in his mouth.  John smoothed his hand over the satiny bow, giving Sherlock a moment to adjust and himself one to further appreciate  Sherlock’s wrists out in front of him wrapped up in blue ribbon, and the way the heart-shaped opening framed where they were now joined.

 “God you feel good,”  John moaned, starting to shift his hips back and forth slowly, enjoying the heat and tightness of Sherlock wrapped completely around him.  “So good,”  he groaned again, moving faster now, starting to thrust hard and deep into Sherlock, holding onto his hips.  Sherlock pushed back against him, moaning and whining around the gag, pressing his face into the sheets and fighting against the ribbons wrapped tight around his wrists.

 It wasn’t long before John was pounding into Sherlock, breathing hard and feeling sweat drip down his neck.  He wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s leaking cock, which was trapped against his stomach by the waist of the panties.  Two quick tugs was all it took before Sherlock was coming with a garbled shout and John followed right after him.

 It was intense and incredible and Sherlock’s muscles fluttered around him, practically milking his cock.  John groaned and draped himself over Sherlock’s back, his softening cock slipping out of him.  

 As soon as he had his senses back John freed Sherlock’s wrists, then unbuckled the ball gag, pulling it gently from Sherlock’s mouth.  Sherlock stretched his jaw a little, then smiled back at John.  “Happy birthday,” he croaked.

 John lay down next to him, pulling him into his arms.  “Thank you.  That was the perfect present.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
